Teen titans one-shots
by efred
Summary: a bunch of small little one shots. Rob-Star BB-Rae.
1. Chapter 1

O I'm sorry your coupon has expired.

Raven had no idea what to get her friends for Christmas, and felt horrible about it. She had such good, loving friends and she had no clue what to get them, then it came to her.  
Christmas day.  
When it was Ravens turn to pass around her gifts, she handed each person a card.  
"I've made each of you a coupon. Cy, yours is a one free engineer's assistant."  
"Cool, thanks Rae!"  
"Starfire, you get a free trip to the mall, where I will happily do whatever you like."  
"Thank you Raven! I can't wait to cash mine in!" she said excitedly hugging Raven.  
"Robin, you get a free sparring partner."  
"Thanks Raven." He said smiling.  
"Beast boy…" Raven paused. "You get one free ass kicking pass."  
He smirked. "I think I'll cash mine in now!" he said getting up and kissing her.  
She stared at him angrily. "O, I'm sorry your coupon has expired."

Secret identities revealed. Secret identities revealed.

"Victor? That's priceless." Beast boy said before laughing uncontrollably.  
"Hay! At least its better then Garfield."  
Robin laughed at cyborg's comment from across the room.  
"What are you laughing at, boy wonder."  
"Ya, you have the worst of us all."  
"What? What's wrong with my name?"  
"It's Dick." The others said simultaneously.  
"Ya so…?"  
"Dude, you're named after an organ."  
"You might as well be named wiener Grayson."  
"Haha, or prick Grayson."  
"Ok guys I get it."  
"Or, or, Wang Grayson."  
"O god, what are you guys talking about?" Asked Raven as her and Starfire walked into the room.  
"What's your real name Raven?" asked Beast boy.  
"Raven?" she answered confusedly.  
"No your real name."  
"It's Raven."  
"Wait? You used your real name as your superhero name?" cyborg questioned.  
"What about protecting your loved ones?" Robin pointed out.  
"Like who"? My mom lives in another dimension and I don't need to protect my dad."  
"So your real name is just Raven?" cyborg asked.  
Raven nodded.  
"Wait, didn't you wanes tell me you created a fake name?" asked Starfire "now what was it? O ya Rachel."  
"Rachel?" Beast boy asked before laughing with the other boys.  
"Hay at least it's better than Odie."  
"It's Garfield!"  
"Same thing."

**It is not what it looks like.**

"Ug… why are we hear again?"

"Beast Boy shush. We're waiting for Rodin."

He swayed back and forth impatiently.  
She sighed. "Can you go two seconds without being annoying?"  
Just then a waiter rushed passed them knocking a glass of water onto them.  
"Ug really?"  
"Hey Jackass watch where you're going!" Beast boy said wiping at the spot of his shirt that was wet.  
he then looked over at Raven who had it a lot worse than he did.  
"Um Rae, you um shouldn't really wear a black bra under a white shirt."  
She looked down and blushed before crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Well this is uncomfortable."  
Suddenly beast boy got an idea. "Come with me." He said pulling her arm.  
He pulled her into a nearby closet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You can take my shirt and I'll just button up my jacket."  
"Um… OK?" she said wearily as he took off his jacket and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She blushed before doing the same.  
"Don't look." She said bashfully taking off her wet shirt.  
"Um there's just one problem here, I think I'm stuck." She turned around to face him with his head stuck in his shirt.  
"Really beast boy?"  
"Um… a little help?..."  
She rolled her eyes before attempting to help him take off his shirt. But as soon as he was free the closet door opened to reveal Robin.  
He was just as shocked as they were.  
"Um this is not what it looks like."

Payback.

Cyborg and beast boy had a smirk on their faces as they tiptoed towards their leaders bedroom. Paybacks a bitch. Robin had given them double patrol duty and an extra-long combat practice today; he was definitely in for some payback.

They snuck into his room; their arms full of pranking supplies as they tried to hold back there giggling.

They turned to their leader sleeping in his bed and almost dropped their supplies in shock to see a beautiful alien cuddling the boy wonder.

Who knew they were at that point in their relationship.

"Abort?"

"Yep."

They quickly exited the room still baffled of what they just saw.

"Aw-man."

"What?"

"I owe Raven 20$."

He wasn't expecting that.

Cyborg tiptoed towards his friend's room with a big box of pranking supplies in his arms. He was giddy with excitement at the thought of getting back at his green friend. He snuck through the door trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked up to the Changeling's bed just to drop the heavy box in surprise.

"Raven!?"

The noise woke up both Beast boy and Raven. Raven rose up in surprise hitting her head on the top bunk.

"Ow, shit!" she said holding her head.

"O my god are you ok Honey?" Beast boy said comforting raven.

"Honey?" Cyborg asked still shocked by what he was seeing. "O my god you two are seeing each other." He said putting the pieces together.

The couple just stared at him not knowing what to say. It was silent for a while till Cyborg started to crack up. "O I have to tell the others!" he laughed before bolting from the room.

"Cyborg wait, please don't tell Star, I can't handle her girl talk!" Raven shouted after him, but he was already gone.

"It can't be that bad?"

"Are you kidding? She asks the boldest questions. What are your dates like? What did he get you for your 7thday anniversary? Is the kissing good? Have you thought about marriage?"

"IS the kissing good?"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Arella's visit.

Raven was shocked to see her mother. She really didn't expect Arella to just *poof* herself into her room like that.  
"Mother you can't just transfer yourself into the tower, you'll set off the security system!"  
Before Raven could react, the security alert went off.  
Beast boy being the only one in the tower rushed into Raven's room.  
"Raven what's wrong?", he asked before seeing the stranger next to Raven. Instinct came in and he pounced the stranger knocking her to the ground; fangs extending as he growled.  
"Beast boy no!"  
Arella smiled.  
"Is this him?"  
Beast boy was no longer defensive but now stared at the women confused.  
"Oh Raven, he's cute."  
Arella said looking up at him.  
"Beast boy this is my mother.", Raven tried to explain.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry.", Beast boy said getting up off of the woman and then began to help her up.  
"And a gentlemen too."  
Raven put her hand on her face at her mother's comment.  
"Well I see where Raven get her good looks from.", Beast boy flirted.

Raven sighed. Of course she loved seeing her mother, especially now that she has control over her powers and can show emotion. But that also meant her mother could show emotion around her as well.

Beast boy and Arella hung out a lot during her visit and did a lot of talking. Mostly about Raven.  
'Why do they always have to talk about me?'  
Raven walked into the common room to find her mother was once again talking to Beast boy.  
"… I think you'll make a fine boyfriend."  
Raven wanted to turn around and walk away.  
"Hey Rae, did you hear? I'm boyfriend material."  
"Mother!"  
"Oh come on Raven, he's cute." Arella said pinching Beast boy's cheek.  
Raven sighed.  
"Oh come on Rae, give me a chance."  
"Raven, he knows our background, your history, where you come from, and even who your father is, and still loves you."  
Raven's eyes widened as did Beast boy's.  
"Woops, I said too much."


End file.
